Rompecabezas
by Leiram
Summary: Un rompecabezas consiste en componer sus diferentes piezas para formar una imagen. Conjunto de viñetas para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen. Quinta imagen: Ogremon se estaba cansando de esperar. ¿Cuándo regresaría ese idiota de Leomon?
1. Cita romántica: Kenyako & Daisuke

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

**Temporada:** Digimon Adventure 02

**Personajes:** Miyako Inoue, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji

**Pareja:** Ken/Miyako

**Palabras:** 589

* * *

**Cita romántica**

Miyako miró el vehículo que tenía en frente suyo con el ceño fruncido. Intentó que la molestia en su rostro no se mostrara por el bien de su novio, que tenía toda la cara roja de la vergüenza y parecía querer cavar un pozo para esconderse y no salir nunca jamás.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de dejar que Daisuke, entre todas las personas, planeara su cita, especialmente la de su primer aniversario de novios? Ah, sí. Había sido un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos después de que su amigo se ofreciera efusivamente a hacerlo. Viéndolo ahora mismo, Miyako se dio cuenta que tendría que haber escuchado sus malos presentimientos en aquellos momentos y haber hecho algo para detenerlo. Sólo a él se le ocurriría semejante locura.

Sacó su teléfono celular de su cartera y marcó su número.

—Si esto es una broma, no es graciosa —dijo cortante, saltándose el saludo.

—Hola a ti también —respondió él irónico—. Y no, no es una broma. No bromearía con algo tan importante para ustedes.

—¡Entonces, dime que deberíamos hacer con esta bicicleta doble! —Explotó con la cara roja de furia. No le importó que atrajera la atención de las personas a su alrededor con sus gritos. Como si los que no pasaron antes cerca no los habían mirado raro tampoco. Probablemente al día siguiente saldrían en una foto o video, y lo pasarían en uno de esos programas de humor. Ya podía visualizar el título de la nota: _"pareja loca festeja su aniversario en un parque andando en una bicicleta doble"._

—¿No fuiste tú la que se pasó estos últimos tres meses diciendo lo romántico que sería montar en una bicicleta con Ken?

—Sí, ¡pero en una común!

—Te recuerdo que está prohibido que dos personas anden así en una común. Dudo mucho que pasar horas en una comisaría sea tu definición de "romántico", pero con la que les conseguí no tendrán ningún problema.

Miyako se lo imaginó al otro lado de la línea con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su "brillante" idea. Claramente tenía buenas intenciones y Miyako lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que todo fue hecho a adrede.

—Más te vale que el restaurante que nos reservaste esta noche sea bueno o eres hombre muerto. —Cortó la comunicación y guardó su celular. Miró a Ken—. ¿Qué hacemos? Tengo dinero para ver una película si quieres.

—Pero Daisuke se tomó todo el trabajo de conseguirnos la bicicleta, seguro que pagó su alquiler.

Ah, Ken, siempre tan bueno. Por algo estaba locamente enamorada de él. Imposible no caer ante un corazón tan gentil.

—¡Es vergonzoso!

Se volvió a sonrojar ante la imagen mental que quería evadir a toda costa.

—Podría ser divertido —respondió él con una sonrisa insegura, pero divertida. Parecía ser que en el lapso de su llamada él había llegado a encontrar la idea entretenida.

Estaba punto a negarse de nuevo cuando él le dedicó otra sonrisa. Y no era cualquiera, era de esas que lograban derretir su corazón y bajar sus defensas. ¿Cómo podría negarse ante eso?

—Está bien, pero después no me culpes si aparecemos mañana en uno de esos programas que muestra gente excéntrica.

Así fue como ambos se subieron a la bicicleta doble y empezaron a pedalear frente a las miradas curiosas de los demás. Su vergüenza fue disipándose poco a poco para reemplazarlo con risas. Aunque no quisiera tener que admitirlo al día siguiente cuando lo viera, el plan de Daisuke había llegado a funcionar a la perfección.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no escribía algo de Digimon. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Comentarios, críticas... Todo será bien recibido.


	2. Remembranza: Masaru & Agumon

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece

**Temporada: **Digimon Savers

**Personajes:** Masaru Daimon, Agumon

**Parejas:** ninguna

**Palabras:** 624

* * *

**Remembranza**

Apoyando sus brazos en la baranda del balcón del edificio donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos, Masaru miró el escenario que tenía frente a sus ojos. Una ciudad pérdida en el Mundo Digital inundada de agua. La vista era hermosa y tuvo las ganas de querer mostrársela a sus amigos. Automáticamente su mente pensó en ellos, dejando en un segundo plano el paisaje frente a sus ojos. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Todavía sentía que había sido el día de ayer cuando vio a su familia y amigos por última vez antes de marcharse al Mundo Digital.

Thoma probablemente ya se habría recibido de doctor y habría encontrado la cura para la enfermedad de su hermana. Yoshino, conociéndola se habría convertido en una policía y seguiría combatiendo el crimen, su sentido de la justicia era demasiado fuerte como para abandonarlo. Pensó en DATS. Ahora que la puerta estaba cerrada y los digimon no eran un peligro probablemente se habría disuelto y sus miembros habrían tenido que ser trasladados a otros sectores.

A continuación pensó en su familia y por un momento sus manos temblaron al recordarlos. Su sonriente y acogedora madre, ¿cómo estaría? Siempre lo ayudó a su manera al ofrecerle en todo momento un sostén por donde agarrarse siempre que se tropezara. Chika, su hermanita que ya no sería una niña. Ahora estaría cursando su último año de preparatoria. Conociéndola ya tendría su futuro decidido. De repente un pensamiento oscuro pasó por su mente cuando pensó en cualquier desalmado que intentara aprovecharse de ella. Debía calmarse; en primer lugar no podía hacer nada estando en otro mundo. Además confiaba en que Ikuto la protegería y en caso contrario estaba seguro que Chika le daría un buen golpe a ese (hipotético) idiota. No por nada era una Daimon.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en Ikuto. Aquel niño salvaje que conoció en este mismo mundo y que, por más corto haya sido el tiempo que pasaron juntos, consideraba un hermano menor. Seguramente habría aprendido hablar mejor y ahora estaría poniendo su mejor empeño para cumplir su rol de hermano mayor.

Por último estaba su padre. Su sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Su padre, a quien por muchos años creyó que estaba muerto. Masaru no podía contar las veces que deseó que todo fuera una mentira para tenerlo cerca suyo. Era irónico como su deseo se había hecho realidad, pero había elegido no estar con él cuando decidió acompañar a Agumon. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? Se lo imaginó con una barba y una barriga inflada. Rió.

—¿Qué haces, aniki? —preguntó detrás suyo Agumon, sorprendiéndolo. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Le señaló con su dedo índice el paisaje.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando en cuanto a los chicos les gustaría ver esto.

Agumon lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y culpa.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

Masaru lo miró pensativo antes de mostrar una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

—Nah, nunca me arrepentiría de haber venido. No puedo dejar a mi seguidor solo. Además, —volvió a observar el paisaje, esta vez con una sonrisa esperanzadora—, estoy seguro que la puerta se abrirá de nuevo y nos reuniremos con todos.

Agumon se tranquilizó y acompañó su sonrisa con una propia, y se dispuso a observar la misma vista de su compañero.

—¡Esto es malo! —interrumpió de repente una jadeante Lalamon—. ¡Dos grupos de digimon empezaron a pelearse y están dañando la ciudad! Gaomon y los otros están tratando de detenerlos.

Masaru y Agumon se miraron entre ellos y rieron con complicidad. El castaño apretó su puño.

—¿Estás listo, Agumon?

Su mejor amigo asintió energéticamente y empezaron a correr juntos, con Lalamon guiando el camino, preparándose para una nueva batalla aunque esta fuera bajo el agua.

* * *

Después de varios meses al fin me digno a actualizar esta colección. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Savers, espero que Masaru me haya salido bien.

En cuanto al uso de "aniki": en general no me gusta dejar términos japoneses sin traducir, pero en este caso no se me ocurría una buena traducción. En el japonés original Agumon suele llamar a Masaru "aniki". Además de significar "hermano mayor" también muchas personas usan ese mismo término para referirse a alguien a quien siguen por admiración (por ejemplo, tengo entendido que se usa entre los pandilleros). No sé por cual traducción habrá optado el doblaje latinoamericano (o el español de España) ya que nunca lo vi, pero me pareció que la relación de Masaru y Agumon abarcaba ambos significados.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	3. Cambio: Chikuto

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

**Temporada:** Digimon Savers

**Personajes:** Chika Daimon, Ikuto Noguchi

**Pareja:** Ikuto/Chika

**Palabras:** 624

* * *

**Cambio**

Chika cerró el libro de Biología que había estado usando para terminar un trabajo y lo tomó para devolverlo a su estantería. Pasando de largo por las mesas de la biblioteca, ahora vacía ya que faltaba poco para que cerrara, sus ojos se posaron sobre un libro olvidado en una de esas mesas. Mentalmente negó con la cabeza. Si uno usaba la biblioteca de la escuela debía, como mínimo de decencia, devolver los libros a su lugar. Se acercó para verlo. Era posible que lo reconociera y pudiera saber cual era su estantería, sino tendría que dejárselo a la bibliotecaria (que dicho sea de paso se había quedado dormida hacía media hora).

_Cómo ser un hombre valiente. El manual que dejará atrás tu yo cobarde._

Rió ante el título. Se imaginó a su hermano riéndose también, diciendo que él no necesitaba de estas estupideces para ser un _hombre_. Sus ojos se entristecieron ante aquel pensamiento y su sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Masaru, su estúpido hermano. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que lo vio? La última vez que lo vio tenía diez años y él catorce. Ahora ella tenía dieciocho y le faltaba poco para terminar la preparatoria; Masaru ya debía ser un adulto. Se lo imaginó con una barba, igual a la que su padre portaba ahora con orgullo y volvió a reír ante la imagen mental. Lo que sí estaba segura es que se mantendría a forma (sino no podría pelear al cien por ciento como le gustaba), a diferencia de su padre que había engordado con el paso de los años.

Dejó en la misma mesa el manual de cómo ser hombre para seguir con su camino. Tendría que dejárselo al final a la bibliotecaria. Llegando a su estante se puso en puntitas de pie para guardar el libro. Si tan sólo fuera más alta… De repente una mano le robó el libro y lo guardó en su lugar. Dándose vuelta se encontró cara a cara con el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Parecías que necesitabas ayuda —comentó Ikuto a modo de saludo.

Chika lo observó con una cálida sonrisa. Parecía difícil creer que aquel fuera aquel niño que conoció años atrás. Ikuto tardó un poco más que ella y varios chicos para crecer, pero ahora la superaba en altura. Su cabello largo había sido dejado atrás y ahora lo llevaba corto. También su japonés había mejorado. Se había convertido en todo un hombre.

—Gracias. No sabía que todavía estuvieras aquí.

—Sí, la práctica de básquet se extendió más de lo pensado y pensé en pasar por aquí para ver si todavía estabas.

Chika siguió sonriendo y ambos se encaminaron hacia su mesa para buscar sus cosas. Era increíble como Ikuto lograba hacerla sonreír tanto. No sabía el por qué, pero estar con él siempre le traía tranquilidad y alegría.

—Por cierto, —empezó a decir él con timidez. Chika agarró su mochila y lo miró. Se rascaba con un dedo su mejilla derecha en un vano intento de esconder su sonrojo. Adorable no alcanzaba para describir lo que veía—; te cortaste el pelo. Te queda bien.

Chika sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por alguna razón desconocida. Asintió tímidamente ante su cumplido.

—Gracias.

Ambos despertaron a la bibliotecaria y se marcharon juntos. En el camino a casa sintió varias veces la mano de Ikuto cerca de la suya, haciendo un vano intento de tomarla antes de arrepentirse y alejarse. A pesar de sentirlo, Chika nunca lo comentó ni hizo nada para corresponder el gesto. Después de despedirse y llegar a su casa pensó que tal vez no sería malo que la próxima vez él tomara su mano. Incluso ella podía tomar la iniciativa primero si él no se animaba.

* * *

Otra viñeta de Savers, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Chika. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	4. Primer día de clases: Mimi

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

**Temporada:** Digimon Adventure - 02 - Tri

**Personaje:** Mimi Tachikawa

**Palabras:** 266

* * *

**Primer día de clases**

Mimi tarareaba la canción que escuchaba en sus audífonos mientras veía pasar el escenario frente a sus ojos. A pesar de sus visitas habituales a Japón donde tenía que seguir usando el tren para viajar, el hecho de hacerlo esta vez sabiendo que esto no era una visita, que estaba allí, en Japón, para quedarse por muchos años más hacía que el viaje se sintiera diferente.

Dejó de mirar los edificios que pasaban sin parar para fijar su vista en el reflejo del vidrio. Se podía ver parada, vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria. Con una sonrisa pensó en sus amigos. Todavía no les había contado de su regreso y esperaba sorprenderlos en la escuela. Con suerte terminaría en la misma clase que Koushiro y podría ver su cara de sorpresa y estupefacción cuando el profesor la presentara a sus compañeros.

Cuando vio que ya estaba llegando a su parada se puso detrás de la cola de personas que estaban por salir (mayoritariamente eran jóvenes que vestían el mismo uniforme) y se bajó después que se abrieran las puertas. Siguió a los estudiantes que bajaron con ella y en cuestión de cuatro cuadras llegó a la entrada de su colegio. Estiró los brazos y respiró profundo; a continuación miró el colegio con determinación.

—Muy bien, ¡Mimi Tachikawa ya llegó a Japón!

A continuación siguió caminando de largo, ignorando a los estudiantes que se habían detenido al escucharla y ahora la miraban como una rara. Sonrió de nuevo, tal vez correría con suerte y se reencontraría con alguno de sus amigos antes de entrar a clases.

* * *

Esta vez me salió una viñeta muy corta. Al tener menos de 500 palabras creo que clasificaría más como un drabble.


	5. Reencuentro: Ogremon & Leomon

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

**Temporada:** Digimon Adventure

**Personajes:** Ogremon, Leomon

**Palabras:** 418

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Ogremon ya estaba cansado de esperar. Después de que los niños elegidos hubiesen regresado a su mundo, Ogremon decidió esperar por Leomon. Sabía que iba a renacer, también sabía que tomaría un tiempo para que evolucionase a su etapa adulta. Ogremon estaba dispuesto a esperarlo en la Isla File.

Sin embargo, los días empezaron a convertirse en meses y los meses en años. Cuando un año pasó y todavía no había señales de Leomon, decidió ir a explorar el mundo para buscarlo. Primero fue a Server y al siguiente año a Folder, pero en ninguno de esos lugares lo encontró. Finalmente, abatido, regresó a la Isla File.

Frente a un cerezo no pudo aguantarlo más. Reuniendo toda su frustración lo golpeó con su puño.

—¡Estúpido Leomon! ¿¡Por qué no regresaste!? ¿¡Qué pasó con nuestra promesa!? ¡Para colmo este tonto árbol no se cae!

Siguió golpeando el cerezo con su frustración acumulada y, viendo que todavía el árbol seguía en pie, decidió patearlo también.

—Si sigues golpeándolo así terminarás por hacerlo caer. El árbol no tiene la culpa de tus problemas.

Se petrificó al escuchar la voz que lo regañó porque no era cualquier voz, no era _su_ voz. Dándose vuelta sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía porque allí, a unos pocos metros suyos, se encontraba el mismísimo Leomon.

—¡Leomon!

El digimon bestia sonrió con calidez cuando escuchó su nombre ser llamado.

—Lamento mucho la espera, viejo amigo. Tardé más de lo pensado en renacer y evolucionar. Cuando llegué a mi etapa adulta salí a buscarte para cumplir con nuestra promesa, pero ya te habías ido.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡No es como si te hubiese esperado todo este tiempo! ¡Para que sepas, salí a explorar el mundo!

—¿Quieres un pañuelo? —preguntó él preocupado al ver que había empezado a llorar. Sacó uno de su bolsillo y se lo dio. Ogremon lo aceptó a regañadientes.

—¡Cáll-cállate, idiota! ¡No estoy llorando por ti!

Ugh, las estúpidas lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos. Se sentía patético, ¿qué clase de imagen le estaba dando a su rival?

—Después que te recompongas podremos pelear si quieres y después me gustaría escuchar tus historias en ambos continentes. Tengo mucha curiosidad por lo que has visto.

Ogremon quería seguir diciéndole que se callara, que era molesto que fuera tan amigable con él; que eran _rivales_, no _amigos_. Pero todas sus quejas quedaron ahogadas por sus estúpidas lágrimas que no dejaban de correr. No era como si estuviera llorando de felicidad, maldita sea.

* * *

Dato gracioso. Para escribir esta viñeta me basé en un screencap de _Free!_ Una de las tantas escenas de Rin y Haru estando frente a un árbol. Cuando llegué a la parte de Ogremon llorando y siendo un tsundere pensé por un momento que estaba escribiendo a Rin en vez de Ogremon. Ahora la idea que Ogremon es un romántico cursi no se me va a ir nunca de la cabeza, jaja.


End file.
